Cartoonverse Television
Cartoonverse Television was a British television division of Cartoonverse Worldwide, founded in 1990 by Sleepy Kids as a division. It is owned by Right Entertainment from 2000 to 2003 (when it became a official division of Cartoonverse Worldwide). From 2002 to 2009, Entertainment Rights owns the rights to five Cartoonverse Television shows. The division also has a 12-year partnership deal with BBC, which produces Doctor Who seasons since 1994. In 2008, Cartoonverse Television laid off 234 employees from a division, which defunct took place in May 11, 2009. History In 1988, Martin and Vivien Schrager-Powell founded Sleepy Kids, which founded the television division of Cartoonverse in 1990 as a division. When SKD Media was renamed Entertainment Rights in 2000, as of June 5, 2001, it became the owner of the majority of nine years of Cartoonverse's TV library. Meanwhile, Cartoonverse Worldwide was later founded in March 1991. Entertainment Rights era (2002-09) Ultraverse Enterprises sold Cartoonverse Television rights to Entertainment Rights in 2001. From 2002 to 2009, most of the television shows produced by Cartoonverse Television were officially owned by Entertainment Rights, with the ownership of 500% of the television library. The UK-based home entertainment arm of Entertainment Rights, Right Entertainment, announced that, in 2004 and 2006, will launch Cartoonverse's children's television shows exclusively on VHS. The DVD releases will only be available in Japan, launched by Toho. VHS and DVD releases were released both in the United Kingdom and in several European countries (but DVD releases in English were only for Japan) from 2007 to 2014. Productions (2003-09) From 2003 to 2009, Cartoonverse Television had originally produced the original Cartoonverse-related TV library, with domestic rights around the world to focus on the great entertainment and television products of all time. Its divisions were Cartoonverse Television International, Cartoonverse Networks and Cartoonverse Broadcasting, which were folded into Cartoonverse International Networks on February 10, 2000. The Backyardigans 2.0 era (1995-09) Cartoonverse Television, during 1995 to 2009, have since known for ''The Backyardigans 2.0'' productions, as well are acquiring programming of ''The Backyardigans'' from global family entertainment company, Splashinis Worldwide Studios (now Rockville Worldwide Studios), which folded into The Sam Loyd Company on May 15, 2009. Sega era (1997-09) From 1997 to 2009, Cartoonverse Television also collaborated with Sega to co-produced many of the Sega's television productions, most recently along with C.O.R.E. Toons and Decode Entertainment, which helps the company to share with the oportunity of Japanese multimedia involvation to the Corus Entertainment's Canadian television channel, Teletoon. The most recent co-production was the long running ''Puyo Puyo'' show, premiered on September 24, 1997 and officialy cancelled on January 1, 2015, after twenty long seasons. Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi era (2005-08) In December 2001, Cartoonverse Television and Sega Television purchased the original production of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi from Cartoon Network and Sam Register, and from 2002, in association with Sony Pictures Animation, transferred it entirely to an exclusive international television channel in which Puyo Puyo Television co-produced it. Sony Pictures Television has also partnered with the acquisition of global production and merchandising, while Sega Television co-funds the program in association with Sega Europe. Later in January 2003, Sega stated that there would be 26 22-minute episodes consisting of two segments of 11 minutes each. In June 2003, Sony Pictures Television announced its distribution in North America, while its Sony Pictures Television International division would distribute it in international territories, alongside Puyo Puyo Television's another series, Accord Possible. In 2004, the new series, co-produced by Sega Television, Sega Europe, Puffy AmiYumi Films and Puyo Puyo Television, debuted as Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, whose international broadcast rights have been managed by BBC, Chellomedia, MTV Networks Latin America and Europe and NHK. Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi is broadcast in more than 60 countries and translated into 20 different languages. The spin-offs, including Ami the Explorer, Ami's World and The Adventures of Julie and Yumi, were launched in the 2000s Shuriken School era (2006-09) In 2003, Xilam developed ''Shuriken School'' and three other new series, ending ''Fanta Babies: On The Case'' in 2004. Xilam pre-produced the fictional-ninja project and then produced it in 2005. ''Shuriken School'' is the second co-production of Xilam / Zinkia Entertainment on Earth, after ''Bat Baby: The Adventures of Bat Baby and Robin'' in 2005. ''Shuriken School'' debuted on August 20, 2006 on France 3 and Jetix. Shuriken School-related franchise under the same name was also formed on August 28, 2006, while Shuriken School-themed licensing trademark company, called Shuriken School Productions, was formed in September 2006 by Xilam and Zinkia Entertainment as the joint venture of the twain studios. On May 30, 2007, Xilam and Zinkia Entertainment announced that they were producing ''Shuriken School: The Ninja's Secret'' for its final broadcast on December 22, 2007, when the original French-Spanish run of the Shuriken School was completed, with original two seasons and original twenty-six total episodes. Jetix Latin America then sold the Latin American broadcast rights of Shuriken School to Discovery Networks Latin America that premiered it on Discovery Kids Latin America on December 22, 2007, along with additional episodes, created by Jim Jinkins, such as the Canadian co-production between Pork Animation Studios, Cartoon Pizza, Decode Entertainment and Halifax Media. In February 2008, it was announced that Cartoonverse Worldwide had purchased the entire franchise property, to be part of the franchise library related to Cartoonverse. The entire franchise will be executed by Cartoonverse Worldwide. When Cartoonverse World on Cartoon Network ended its run forever, the series ended its run completely on February 13, 2009. Voicing actors Cartoonverse Voices provided information on actors and voices and products of Cartoonverse Television's productions, with voice actors winning the voices of the characters in the television series, such as Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kane, Tom Kenny, Rob Paulsen, John Michael Higgins, Steve Blum, John Michael Higgins, Tabitha St. Germain, Nika Futterman, Tiffany Thornton and Jim Cummings. Additional guest voice actors from Doc McStuffins joined the buttresses of Cartoonverse Voices in 2001, and then MAD voice actors joined most of the buttresses of voice service from 2009. Adult-oriented programming era From 2003 to 2008, Cartoonverse Television also produced adult-oriented animated programming, mostly of which are Mondo Media's Happy Tree Friends (2006-09) and 4Kids Entertainment's Blackboy (2007-08). Closure On 1 April 2009, Entertainment Rights went into voluntary administration. On the same day, Boomerang Media announced that it had acquired all of Entertainment Rights subsidiaries including itself, Cartoonverse Television, Big Idea and Classic Media. On May 11, 2009, Boomerang Media announced that the former U.K. and U.S. subsidiaries of Entertainment Rights would operate as a unified business under the name "Classic Media", while Big Idea would operate under its own name. Productions See also * Entertainment Rights * BBC Television * Cartoonverse Feature Animation * Cartoonverse Films * Cartoonverse Films UK * DreamWorks Classics Category:Entertainment Rights Category:Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:Former Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:Cartoonverse Worldwide Category:Television production companies of the United Kingdom Category:Companies based in London Category:DreamWorks Classics Category:Cartoonverse Television Category:Cartoonverse Television International